


I Love You, Sergeant- FANART

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: IT IS FANART MADE BY YOURS TRULY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: I made this for you guys!





	I Love You, Sergeant- FANART

So, I thought I would do a little author's note and say thank you guys for everything.

I never really intended to make Dog Magnet into a series, let alone write 13+ fanfictions for Connor. (And it would be notable to say that I've never actually _played_ Detroit: Become Human)

Yet, here I am in Connor loving hell, and I'm content with staying here for a while.

Sooooo, as a major thanks to all of you, I drew y'all some art. 

https://www.deviantart.com/thetofueatingcat/art/I-Love-You-Sergeant-755669456

I am looking for PUPPY NAMES!!! Bc, y'know, Karma got some good time with Chase. 

As always, if you guys have any good prompts for me, please throw them in! 

Thank you all for your unyielding support these past few weeks that I've been writing, it's been magical!

With love, Tofu


End file.
